The Lonely Werewolf
by shirapansky
Summary: Remus didn't want Tonks have miserable life with him, but could she convice him she truly wants him?


The Lonely Werewolf

She almost begged, her eyes on Lupin - he was so tired and so old, he almost collapsed on the floor - not ready to move away.

"I won't let you be with me, Nymphadora, " he said evenly.

"Nymphadora?" She almost snorted.

He just sighed.

They just stood facing each other, staring without a word. He didn't want to break the peace that was so beautiful, even though the fighting will to take her and make her live a happy life. But he knew there was no chance of that happening. At least not with him.

She approached him slowly, and still - her eyes fixed on him. He didn't want to move away, he wanted to grab her waist and kiss her.

"Remus..." She sighed.

"I'm a monster, Tonks. I'm a monster, and you don't deserve to live with me." They were already half a meter from each other.

"You're not a monster, you will never be one." Her hair changed color to burning red.

"I was cursed forever, and nothing will change that. I'm just bothering you, don't you understand? This is my curse. To die alone." Her nose almost touched his nose.

"But there is someone who wants you! Don't you understand?" She was so angry. Her eyes glinted.

He was so close from touching her.

"So he's probably wrong."

"Did you ever thought about that you're wrong?" She asked.

"Once or twice - I did. But I understood that it doesn't matter. I'm poor, I'm old, I am too old for you."

"It doesn't bother me. None of it bothers me." She almost pressed her lips to his.

"You should go. It's already getting dark. I'm sorry Tonks, but you'll have to find someone else." He stepped away from her with heavily steps, knowing that soon he will be already in the Shrieking Shack, growling sadly.

"I'm staying. Till the Moon will pass. And nothing will stop me from staying here."

"Not even this?" He growled and showed his sharpen teeth.

She moved a little, considering what to do. "I'll be right behind you. I know you can control yourself."

"Not always, there are exceptions," His eyes changed. His pupil grows, and the white part of the eye has become pale yellow.

"Goodbye, Nymphadora." He made sure to emphasize the last word, and disapparatted from the building where they were.

Tonks knew where he went, of course. The Shrieking Shack, the usual place where he imprisonned himself in full moons. She shifted for a full minute, and disapparatted.

A moment later she appeared at the door of the Shrieking Shack. Remus was already there, at his wolfish form, growling loudly and apparently tearing a ragged sofa.

She changed her appearance completely. Now, her nose was very long, below, a thin curved line was probably her lips . Her eyes were glowing pink, and her hair was brown, bushy and curved. Despite her strange appearance, she looked about 14 years old or so. She pulled out her wand and approached the door. The door creaked open to a terrifying look. A huge werewolf which his fur was like Remus's hair color, stood on two giant legs toward her and seemed not afraiding to attack her. Yet, Nymphadora Tonks didn't moved a bit. She didn't seemed to be afraid, but the exact opposite result.

"Remus, it's me," Maybe he didn't recognize her?

But the huge wolf continued moving towars her with his enormous steps, collapsing the shack with each step. His eyes were on her, probably because it was craving her. Maybe it was the wolf who craved her, or Remus - that craved to kiss her.

"Remus..." She began to worry.

"Remus!" This time she took her wand from her robe and pointed it at him with a shaky hand.

Maybe he's just fooling her. Maybe he wants to prove that he was really dangerous, maybe, maybe he's trying to keep her away from him. She lowered her wand and indeed, what she thought happened - the wolf howl away from her and went up to the second floor of the shack. Maybe he wanted to to be alone ,or maybe just to be angry at himself for trying to trick Tonks.

Tonks decided to clean up some of the shack, while Remus goes through his terrible hours silencly. She moved her wand with gentle movements across all the shack and changed its shape as she could. It probably took many hours, because during bouquet arranging Remus came down at his human form.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"The first thing my boyfriend asks me after he almost attacked me, is what am I doing. You will have to work about this, absolutely." On her face was an amused expression.

"I'm not your boyfriend, and I never will be. I had a terrible night, Nymphadora, please, will you go?" He said, while sitting down comfortably on the couch Tonks repadded.

"Even though you are a wonderfull wizard, you're an idiot."

"A wizard like you shouldn't be with an idiot, right?"

"That's right," she stepped closer to the couch and leaned over him.

He couldn't stop his urge this time. She was so beautiful, with her puffy hair and her face with its uniqueness.

"I won't let you kiss me when I don't even look like myself," she remembered that she still looks like a little girl.

Her face changed its shape, and now she looked like her normal appearance.

He approached her, his lips pressed to hers. The touch was a dreamlike, Tonks felt she could do this all day. Remus also seemed to enjoy, and his face had a dreamy happy expression.

The only thing that Remus could say at that moment was "Yes."


End file.
